L'Amour
by furansuxniichan
Summary: Crappy title. xD; France and England always fight, but it seems that France isn't taking it so well today. Why could this be? Bad summary, I know. Eh, rated T for yaoi-type ness. France x England, human names used.


I got kinda bored again, so I wrote some more FrUK. France x England / Francis x Arthur. ( OTP, in case you haven't noticed. xD ) There's some stuff that could be considered bad in it, like words, but otherwise, just a T rating. MAYBE M IN NEXT CHAPTER? ;D

Human names used, as well as country names.

Stuff in Italics is either French, or what England/Arthur is thinking.

Anyways, let's get on with the FrUK.

* * *

><p>World Meetings were horrible for everyone, it seemed.<p>

However, the person who seemed most annoyed and dreary about the whole damn thing most of the time was Arthur, the representation or England. The main reason for his issue had a name. A bloody, froggish name.

And that name, was Francis, the representation of France.

The two always bickered and fought, and this World Meeting in Arthur's own country was no exception. Arthur was literally at France's neck, choking him a lot of the time.

It's not that they hated each other, no.

... But they thought they did.

* * *

><p>"<em>Angleterre-! <em>You're choking me! Can't.. Breathe!" Francis managed to get out as Arthur's hands were bound to his neck that had quite a few marks leftover from his previous night's events.

"Oh, belt up, Frenchie! You should be used to choking!" Arthur spat at Francis, referring to how the longer haired blonde was known for his sexual endeavours.

"ENOUGH!" Germany screamed, now attempting to stop the madness that was those blondes.

When Germany finally got France out of England's reaches, the meeting resumed.

England took his seat again, which just so happened to be right by France's. He tuned out the discussion about Global Warming that was taking place, and decided to instead pay attention to Francis, and glare at him harshly.

France frowned at this. He tore off a small piece of paper and wrote on it,

"_Why do you hate me so, Angleterre?" _

Before sliding it over to England casually.

Arthur scoffed when he read it, but was oddly enough unable to come up with a reason. He could name a few things he found wrong with the Frenchman, but he honestly felt no hate towards him.

Wait.

What was he **thinking? **Of course he hated France.

_He's... A pervert! He eats frog legs! He.. Um... _Arthur tried reasoning with himself, but to no avail. He didn't hate France. But, of course, he couldn't tell France that, oh no! Despite his lack of hatred for France, he did have lots and lots of British dignity.

_"Many reasons, frogface. First, you fucking fuck everyone you see. Second, your stupid hair. It's so shiny and long and you look like a sodding **woman.** And lastly, you hate me, and it's only gentlemanly to return the feeling." _Arthur wrote, then crumpled up the paper at threw it at Francis' head.

"Hmm?" France said, then undid the paper to read it. He was frowning, Arthur noticed. _Wait, shit, he looks sad. _England slowly started to feel bad for what he did. Did he show that? No. On the outside, Arthur was smirking and looked rather happy with himself.

Without warning, France stood up and excused himself. He still looked rather upset. Was it what he had said? Was it because he insulted his hair? That was probably it... Right?

Francis was sniffling. _Oh god._ England felt really guilty, especially as he watched Francis walk briskly out of the room, not even bothering to bring his stuff.

"Somebody, go go check on him," Germany sighed. Prussia, who really shouldn't even be there, stood up to go, but Arthur stood up and went before him. "No, I'll go. O-Only because I'm a gentleman, of course." He said as he walked after France.

* * *

><p>England found France in a bathroom near to the conference room, washing his face. Were his eyes puffy? "F-Franci-" England was cut off as France sent him a glare.<p>

_"Que voulez-vous, vous ne me détestez?"_ ( What do you want, don't you hate me? )

England understood what France said- He did live right by him his whole life, of course. "France, I don't-"

"Just leave, England."

"France, why are you-?"

"Because _vous_ hate me! I don't hate **vous**, I hate that _vous_ seem to hate _moi_! All I want is for you to at least consider me as a friend..." France sniffled quite pathetically, and that was enough to surprise the hell out of England. ( Vous - you. Moi - me )

England stayed quiet for a moment. So, France didn't hate him? Then, why did they always fight?

Arthur suddenly stood up straight, and said in an almost demanding tone, "I don't hate you, Francis."

Now it was the other's turn to stay quiet. He muttered something under his breath after a minute, and England could vaguely hear that it was in French.

He stepped closer, now curious as to what France was saying. "Pardon me?"

France muttered slightly louder. England made out a "Je".

"Bloody hell, just spit it out!" He yelled, now right in front of France, shaking his shoulders angrily.

France winced, before speaking in a very quiet voice, which was very unlike him. "Arthur, I... I'm the Country of Love, as most people know. And over time, I've come to find that I..." he said the last part extremely quietly, but Arthur could still make it out. ".. I love you, Arthur Kirkland."

The person he was referring to was still holding Francis' shoulders. Slowly, he let his arms drop to his side. "Y-You..."

"_Oui." _( Yes. )France only gave England a second or two to register that fact before he grabbed England's hands in his own gently, then proceeded to lean down and kiss him.

"Hmm-? Mmf!" England's eyes went wide as he was kissed, but he soon realized he liked the feeling of being close to France. He let his eyes slip shut and kissed France back, letting his fingers intertwine with his, as well.

They kissed for quite some time, and in this time, England realized that he loved France, as well. Why else would he be so close to France, holding his hands like he never wanted it to end? Why else would he be kissing him back? Why _else _would his heart be beating so fast he could hear it in his ears?

He was in love, just like France was.

France backed away just as England came to the realization he loved him. "_Je suis desolé_.. I shouldn't have just kissed you like that." ( I'm sorry. )

England looked down and realized he was clutching France's hands still, and was blushing like mad. Drawing his hands away quickly, he reached up and touched his lips, which were slightly red and puffy from all the kissing. Looking over, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He was absolutely red, his lips, _oh god, _his lips- Was he smiling? His eyes were an even brighter, more vivid green than usual, and it was... strange for him.

Maybe this is what it could be like.

He felt his heart flutter, as he stood there, still so close to France. He wanted to tell France he loved him, wanted oh-so badly to kiss him again, feel those talented lips on his own and feel France holding him tight and- No. He had dignity, didn't he? He wouldn't allow France to use him as a toy. And then he came to a false realization-

France was just trying to use him for sex.

Arthur suddenly got angry. He stepped back, and sternly said to France, "No. You shouldn't have kissed me." He paused, adding in things he didn't mean one bit. "I was lying- I do hate you! You just want to use me! What am I to you... A joke?" If looks could kill, Francis would have been dead long ago. "Go away, Francis. You stupid fucking _whore!" _

Francis stood there, appalled. He hadn't expected England to react that way, especially not after the absolute **best ****kiss** France had ever partaken in. Trying to reason with Arthur- the one person he truly ever loved- he stepped forward and tried speaking.

"GET OUT!" England yelled, tears threatening to pour out of his eyes. But he wouldn't let France see that, no. He instead decided to smack France, then glare at him some more.

Now France was crying again. _Wait, shit, there he goes again. Maybe I should apologi- NO! He just wants to shag me, t-that's it! _England's thoughts were running a muck in his head, and he couldn't control a single one. "_Angleterre_, don't lie to yourself! Even I could see it in your eyes. You know how you feel, I know how you feel, can't you j-just admit it so I can finally be able to be with you, and hold you close like I've only been able to dream of doing?"

England was quiet for the second time today, stunned by Francis' words.

"F-Francis..."

France was looking hopefully at England, just wishing for nothing more than three words from the latter's mouth.

"I love you, Francis." England said, now more confident again. But as he got no reply, it started to diminish. After a minute of feeling like a total idiot for telling him the truth, France finally spoke up, crying even harder. "_Je t'aime aussi, _so much..." France said, rushing forward to hug England tightly. ( I love you, too. )

"If you tell anybody how I feel, I'll bloody castrate you." England said, smirking slightly at his words. _Oh, then what would the Country of Love do? Ha! _

Francis couldn't help but wince at the thought, then gave a small peck to England's lips before whispering in his ear, "I wouldn't dream of it."

Just as he said the last word, however, China decided to walk into the men's bathroom. He spotted the scene, then let out a quite loud, "AIYAA!" Before turning and muttering something about going to another bathroom.

"_Merde!_ " ( Shit! ) France said, knowing China would tell everyone. "... At least I didn't tell anyone, though!" He winked at Arthur, before kissing him again.

But, quite honestly, Arthur didn't care too much. He was quite content with the fact that he was again so close to France, and happy that they could love without having to keep it a big secret.

He kissed France back with, surprisingly enough, even more vigor than France did. They didn't get too far with the kiss, however, because they had to get back to a meeting. That night, though, they may or may not have done some extra... Activities.

* * *

><p>You guys know what that's leading into, I hope. Maybe, if people review enough, I could attempt the "activities"? ;D Oh, and anyone who reviews will somehow get a kitten. In the mail or something.<p>

( THAT'S A HINT TO REVIEW, GUYS. )

Oh, and thanks for reading! 8D


End file.
